Love Letter
by Qwanrad
Summary: Sasuke is tired of dealing with love letters and presents stuffed inside his locker and desk. That's when he got the idea to find a 'fake girlfriend'.. but who should he choose? SasuHina
1. Sasuke's solution

**Love Letter**

**by**: **skyfriend**

**Summary**: Sasuke Uchiha is tired of dealing with thte bright colored love letters and the sweets and presents cramped inside his locker every day. So he decides to get a fake girl friend.. But who?

**Warning**: A bit of Sakura bashing.

**Pairing**: SasuHina; ;later on some HinaXboys

**Rating**: T

**Disclaimers**: I do not own Naruto.

**Author's Note**: This is my first time writing a fanfic. So understand why there are many mistakes and errors in my chapters. I'm an amateur writer, but I hope to get some comments or reviews. Thanks!

* * *

_'Sasuke!_

_I love you!_

_Marry me!_

_Be my husband!_

_From yours truly,_

_Ino'_

The tall raven-haired boy rolled his eyes as he tossed the love confessing letter into a garbage bin. Yet again another ridiculous love letter from a crazy fan girl. This time it was the loud annoying blonde haired girl Yamanaka Ino. But then again.. all girls in his school were crazy, annoying, loud and fan girls..

It's been only a week since he transferred to this high school and already; girls have been swarming around him like a pack of pigeons that's been offered bread crumbs. Not to mention that some of the boys in his classroom glare at him hatefully as he gets all the attention from the girls or either do something that's considered 'cool', making the girls sigh dreamily.

All of them, but one.

And that girl was Hyuuga Hinata.

He noticed that she did not have a crush on him, she did not follow him and nor did she even look at him. Not that he cared, but it relieved him to find that one girl was sane enough to leave him alone.

But he some how wanted to know why she did not seem interested in him. That's when he followed her gaze to find her staring at the one and only class clown Uzumaki Naruto.

He rose one of his perfect shaped eyebrow as he figured out that the Hyuuga girl had a 'thing' for the dead last student.

Interesting.. That's it! That's what he needed the most. He needed a fake girl friend, he needed a female "body guard". He needed Hyuuga Hinata to help him get away from all the crazy fan girls.

But the problem is...

Will she let him?

* * *

That's the prologue! hope you liked it. Hope to get some reviews! Haha, I'll try to write chapter one, don't worry. I'll make it more exciting. 


	2. Hinata's mistake

**Love Letter**

**by**: **skyfriend**

**Summary**: Sasuke Uchiha is tired of dealing with the bright colored love letters and the sweets and presents cramped inside his locker every day. So he decides to get a fake girl friend.. But who?

**Author's Note**: Thanks for the reviews! But I wished they were a bit longer..Also I would like to say no, this is not something I copied. It is my own story that I made up. Yes I was inspried by Archee-chan. I am also dedicating this story to her. She is a great writer. Oh, tell me if I made any mistakes or errors.

* * *

**Chapter Two: Hinata's Mistake**

Sasuke could not take it anymore. This morning, he was bombarded.. not with bombs or missiles of course. But he was bombarded with presents and sweets when he opened his locker.

Cursing and trying to get his books out of the cramped space filled with fangirl presents. He slammed his locker door with a loud sound and hastily moved to his classroom.

He needed the Hyuuga girl to be his fake girlfriend... and fast. But will she cooperate with him? He didn't want to go up to her and **ask**! Oh no, Uchihas were too proud to ask, he had to figure out some way to do it. But asking the young timid girl was the only option. Unless.. he could threaten her? Or make some deal..?

He mentally shook his head and entered his classroom, where the girls who were already there squealed. The faster he gets Hyuuga Hinata to be his fake girlfriend, the less annoying school days he would have to live through..

* * *

Hinata glanced back and widened her eyes as she turned back towards her desk. '_He's still staring at me!'_ she thought and bit her bottom lip. Uchiha Sasuke was behind her desk and was staring at her!

Whenever someone would stare at her, she would feel timid or self-consious. Especially when it comes to the one and only Uchiha Sasuke, the new student in her class. Waiting for the lunch bell to ring, Hinata held the lavendar letter tightly in her hands. She blushed and looked down as she tried to suppress a smile from appearing on her lips.

She finally gained the courage to confess to Naruto that she is in love with him; and she would sneak the love letter in his locker once everyone is down at the cafetria.

Hinata loved everything about the blonded-haired student. His spikey blonde hair that resembled like the shining sun, or his deep blue eyes that had the same color of the sea, his goofy but charming smile to his three whiskered birth marks on both his cheeks.

[**A/N**: Yes, the 3 marks on his cheeks are "birth marks" in this story. Deal with it!

But it was not only his apperance that she loved, she loved his "never giving up" additude. His optimisim and humor. Sure, he wasn't a teacher's pet or a A student, but he sure did make everyone laugh and smile. That's what she really admired about Naruto. To give people a second chance and give them hope.

Finally the bell rang to signal the students that it was lunch time, she snapped out of her thoughts and picked up her book bag. She headed towards the door pretended to go down the cafeteria.

She turned to the hall way and looked for Naruto's locker number.. She pondered. Was it 383..or 382...? How could she have forgotten the locker number to Uzumaki Naruto's locker?!

She looked at both the numbered locker and decided she would just trust her luck and quietly slipped the letter inside locker 382. Then smiling and mentally giving herself a pat on the shoulder for coming this far, she walked down to the cafeteria to eat her lunch.

* * *

Sasuke was pissed.. this wasn't his first time. Probably... oh I don't know. Ever since he arrived to this school? Trying to enjoy his meal inside the cafeteria. He was mobbed full of rabid fan girls trying to either feed him or 'glomp' him from the back as he was trying to eat his sliced tomatoes.

As it was the end of the school day, Sasuke walked to his locker and sighed. Opening his locker he noticed a pile of love letters.. yet again. But something caught his eye. A lavendar letter was on top of the pile. At first he was hesitant of taking the letter in his and. Out of the other letters; that was colored pink, yellow, red, purple and white. He has never recieved a lavendar love letter.

Curiously he opened it while he was dumping the other letters in the garbage bin. His impassive face suddenly turned a bit suprised to see who wrote it.

_'Dear Naruto,_

_I love you. _

_I have always loved you._

_Please meet me at the back enterance once school is over._

_From_

_Hyuuga Hinata.'_

After reading the letter, Sasuke smirked. How dumb was this girl to mix up his locker with the dead last? Stuffing the letter in his pocket, he slug his bookbag over one shoulder and decided to see the shy girl at the back enterance.

Someone's gotta break the news to her.. that she chosed the wrong locker and that someone knew who she had a crush on.

* * *

Hinata fiddled with her hands. She was getting worried, a bit let down. In her mind she was definatley going through the _'what ifs'_.

_'What if doesn't show up?'_

_'What if he ignored the love letter?'_

_'What if he doesn't know who I am?'_

_'...What if he doesn't know where the back enterance of the school is...?'_

Suddenly Hinata jumped as she heard the steel door of the back enterance open. Her heart was beating with anticipation.

Her eyes widened to see raven colored hair instead of the usual blonde. Her mouth parted as she saw the pale skin and not the normal tan. Her hopes dropped and her fear rose as she was looking straight at the smirking face of Sasuke Uchiha. His blood colored eyes glinting as his left hand was holding onto a familiar lavendar letter...

_Her letter_..

She gulped as his mouth opened to speak.

"Hey."

* * *

**skyfriend**: That was long. Ah... that wasn't my best. My hands are freezing cold! But thanks for the reviews, I hope to get some that are longer.. But hope you like it and enjoy reading. I have the story line all inside my heaad trying to think of some drama and romance for this story. Hahaha, hope to get some positive feedbacks.. forgive me for not writing earlier.. I don't really know how to update to the next chapter. It's a bit difficult. Hope someone can give me some instructions. 


	3. The deal

**Love Letter**

**by**: **skyfriend**

**Replies**

**1. Update soon! -** Don't worry I will... but be patient. I've been hiatus on my lack of writing so I'm a little rusty. But my story line is still being plotted.

**2. Will there be Akatsuki -** ...Maybe

**3. How will everything play out? -** You'll see.. just keep reading.

**Questions:** when I am on someone's alert list.. what does that mean? Is it good?

Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter Three: The deal**

The two bodies stood there for a while, at the back enterance of the school. One was silent and trembling with a bit of fear and her face showed confusion. While the other had a stoic look on his face and amused by the facial expression on the Hyuuga girl, still showing the letter held in his hand. Finally breaking the awkward silence he opened his mouth again, since she did not respond to him before.

"Hey." he repeated.

That seemed to have woken her up from her daze as she jumped a bit and blinked. Finally she said answered back hesitantly.

"Sasuke-san... why-why are you here?"

He pursed his lips. " To give this back to you."

He flicked the letter out of his hand uncaringly and it fell on the ground. Hinata watched it land on the ground and she made no movement to even pick it up. He took stepped forward and smirked as his head plotted something cunningly inside.

Seeing that the girl was a bit let down and shocked that she put the letter in the wrong locker continued to stare at the letter on the ground and stand there with a frozen expression that showed that she was clearly embarrassed.

Finally close enough to her, he leaned toward her and said in a low voice. "I'm not Naruto." he said teasingly.

She looked up and her eyes widened to see that he was standing right infront of her. Her face showed a clear color of pink, her face flushed and her mouth opening and closing to get the words out of her lips.

"Ah.. Um.. Well.. I know.. but-"

He interrupted her and did not show any approvement to hide his smirk.

" You **love **Naruto.. huh?"

Now her face color showed crimson red as the blood rushed to her face, her hands up trying to defend herself from sheer mockery and embarassment.

"Ah- No! I mean-!"

He chuckled at her actions and looked at her again with a smug look. "Don't worry _Hinata_. I won't tell anyone."

The young girl sighed and closed her eyes in relief sensing her secret was safe with the intimidating Uchiha. But oh how naive she was to think that she could easily get away with this.. Sasuke had something up in his one of his sleeves.

Sasuke couldn't help it as his smirk grew wider. He leaned closer to her face. "I wasn't done.." Her eyes opened and she froze seeing how close the two were. A few inches away from her lips, it almost looked as if Sasuke was going to kiss her.

"I won't tell.. if only you be girlfriend."

Shocked at the words that came out of his mouth, she took a step back. Now instead of her face that was heated with the color of a tomato, her whole body as well and her heart began to beat in a fast pace.

_'GIRLFRIEND?!'_

She thought over her head. She shook her head a couple of times to see if she was dreaming, but looking back at the amused look that Sasuke had on his face told her that this was no dream.

Trying to make her more flustered, he took another step forward and asked.

"Be my girlfriend Hinata."

This time it sounded more like a demand. She didn't know what to do. Her body didn't move, her mouth parted and her eyes wide. She stood very still along with Sasuke who was unbearably close to her for her comfort.

Suddenly she found her voice and stuttered out her response.

"N-n."

Sasuke raised an eyebrow and leaned even closer to her, as his nose touched hers.

"Nn?"

Hinata flinched when his nose tounched the tip of hers. As if it was some reflex she closed her eyes and turned away head, letting out a startled cry.

**"NO!"**

Sasuke felt a strong force hit his chest as he was pushed away from the timid girl. Now a few feet away from themselves he realized that Hyuuga Hinata...

pushed him...

Speechless at her action and answer, he stared at her. But quicky regained his posture and furrowed his eyebrows together while adding a scowl to his lips. _'Well that didn't work_..' he thought in his mind.

"No, you say?"

Also realizing what she had now done, she bit her bottom lip nervously and her habit of twiddling her two pointer fingers started. She looked down at her feet trying to avoid the glare that Sasuke was giving, she answered back cautiously.

"I mean.. I don't want to be your girl-girlfriend..."

Sasuke resisted an urge to not roll his eyes. Knowing that this would happen, he sighed and turned away walking towards the enterance.

But not before picking up the lavender letter and annoucing loud for Hinata to hear.

"Well if you say so, then I guess by the day _tomorrow_ everyone will find out your little crush... including_Naruto_.."

Hinata's mouth dropped and her head shot up to look at the Uchiha who now had the letter in his hand once again and have his well known smirk placed on his lips.

"But-!" her voice squeaked. "that's blackmail!"

"I suppose it is..." he responded nonchalantly.

Hinata said nothing, but only stare back at the Uchiha with disbelief.

Ignoring her stare, he closed his eyes and spoke in a calm manner.

"So what's your answer?"

What's her answer he says? She only have one option! Of course he's going to know her answer!

Hinata knew, she was dealing with the new student, who not only is smart and strong.

But if she says yes she's going to have to deal with **his** fan girls and their spine-chilling threats. Especially when it comes to Haruno Sakura, who has amazing upper strength. This was proven a fact when some boy was up against her in martial arts class and he made a prejudice taunt saying that he not only did not want to fight her knowing that he would hurt her but because she had no strength to defeat him. Oh how he was wrong. Five minutes later, he was proven wrong and was taken to the nurses office for a urgent check-up.

But if her answer is no, she'll have to face the embarrassment of coming to school knowing that everyone, will now know her crush on Naruto. Hinata furrowed her eyebrows.

Indeed, life is not fair.. at all.

So it's the option of saying yes.. she gets attacked by thousands of pissed off fan girls and be Uchiha Sasuke's forced girlfriend.

Or just say no and walk away, but tomorrow morning ends up being embarrassed out her body to see everyone looking at her and whispering crude teasing.

Finally deciding her answer, which she strongly regretted; she gulped and looked at the taunting boy who was standing a few feet away from her with a uncovered smirk clearly showing that he was the winner and knew what his prize was.

"Ok.. I'll be your girlfriend."

He shoved the letter in his pocket and gave a curt nod.

"Don't look so depressed about it."

She blinked. "Huh?"

Now opening the steel door to leave he glanced back and gave a half hearted smile.

"You're only going to be my fake girlfriend, it's just something so the fan girls can get off my back; literally. That's all."

He went inside and shut the door with a loud slam, leaving a shocked Hyuuga Hinata with her mouth wide and her eyes still staring forward.

_'Fake girlfriend? Fan girls?_'

She pouted and also headed towards the door to leave as well.

Walking home while, she murmured.

" So I'm just some sort of female fan girl shield to him?"

Hinata has finally decided that life is definitely unfair.

* * *

**skyfriend**: Jeez my eyes, tired..not only did I write a second fanfic that involved SasuxHina, but I updated Love Letter as well. I somewhat feel a bit let down on this chapter. I haven't gotton much sleep and my brain doesn't seem to be quite working.

So this might be a good time to call any open jobs for editors! If you like my story but see any mistakes or errors and would gladly like to help me. Then feel free to. Also I would like to say.. even though I try to make the errors correct and save it, the result turns out unchanged.

Can someone tell me why? Where are my reviews people! You're letting my hopes down! Hahah, but seriously. Review and enjoy! Thanks for reading.


	4. The ride to school

**Love Letter**

**by**: **skyfriend**

**skyfriend's Note**:Heyguys! I'm back and I'm sorry for keeping you waiting so long.

I've been busy and all. Also I'm doing a side project involving with me and writing more stories..

And it's not involved in SasuHina stories. Once again, sorry for the hiatus.

Thanks to those who commented and made me their "favorite authors" and put me on their alert list. Although I like reviews better.

Also I am an author who does not deal with hateful comments and frownsuponreviews that are only written with one word on them. Which is "UPDATE!"

Please write down a longer review, that will make me happy/satisfied and have the will to continue writing this story. Thanks!

* * *

**Chapter 3 Replies**

**mwth06**: Ah, I understand now. Haha thank you for explaining to me.

**dark-emo-gal**: Yes, yes he is. Can you really blame him? XD

**kawaiiitahina123**: Thanks. Hahaha it's obvious isn't it?

**XxX-2-GUD-4-U-XxX**: Thanks for the compliment. HAHA you deleted them?

Ah, that sucks. Thanks for waiting, and I'll be sure to update more. :

**tema-sama**: Thanks for liking my story. I hope this story turns out different than I expect it to be.

**ginsensu**: Ask?! He couldn't ask her. To him, that's like saying "I'm desperate, so I'll ask a girl to be my fake girlfriend." Hahaha.

**MoodyAura**: HAHA alright I'll try to update. I like this pairing as well. Even though it's only a crack pairing. But there are some stories here that makes me support it. Hinata's awesome!

**Addicted.x**: Thanks for lovingmy story. Hahaha, is it really funny? Weird, seeing I have no sense of humor. Yes I'll try to update. Thank you for the review.

* * *

**Chapter Four: The ride**

****

Hinata took a deep breath. She looked at herself in the mirror and tried her best not to frown. But it was no use, she slightly pouted and gulped.

She was ready to go to school, wearing her white and black top that matched with her black plaid school skirt that reached up to her thighs. She did a semi-turn as she examined herself in the full view mirror.

Her chest was too big, her skin was too pale and her long hair was too dark and dull. Then leaning closer to the mirror to examine her face. Her pout turned into a displeasing frown. Her eyes. She disliked her eyes the most, thatpaleseashell whitecolor that blended in with her sclera. In other words, she looked like a ghoust.

"Hinata-sama, are you ready?" a voice entered her room making her jump up in surprise.

She turned around and saw her cousin, Neji standing in front of her door with a concerned look on his face. "Are you alright?" he asked.

"I'm fine Neji, thank you for asking." she saidand began to put on a grey cardigan sweater over her uniform top. Then grabbing her school bag that was lying on her bed she walked over to her cousin and smiled at him. "Let's go." He nodded, returning the smile. As they walked to the to front gate of their huge house, Hinata took this chance to observe her cousin.

Hyuuga Neji, a senior in Konoha High; who is also the guardian of Hinata and her cousin. You could tell they were related seeing how they have the same eye color. But unlike Hinata who was shy and quiet. Neji was more serious, calm and was one to never stutter or lose confidence.

A complete opposite to the Hyuuga heiress, which is why she thought instead of her being the heir to the Hyuuga family, she thought that her cousin would be more suitable. With his long brown hair, sharp jawline and toned figure, you could say that Uchiha Sasuke wasn't the only one who had fan girls. A honor student and captain of the school's martial arts team-!

"Hinata-sama... you're doing it again." Neji said as he noticed her staring at him.

Hinata immediatley looked down in embarrasment for getting caught.. _again_. She bit her bottom lip and felt her face turn a bit pink. "I'm sorry Neji.." she apologized in a quiet tone.

"You don't have to apologize." he inwardly chuckled while giving her a smile grin.

Finally arriving at the front gate, they both opened the gate; ready to go to school in their black limo.

* * *

But to thier surprise, a black motocycle was parked right beside the limo and a figure wearing a Konoha uniform leaned against the seat of it, almost as if he was waiting for someone.

Neji wrinkled his nose in disgust and said the person's identity with venom. "_Uchiha_.." Hinata widened her eyes as she layed her eyes to see that it was in fact really Uchiha Sasuke. Then remembering what happened yesterday, she hid behind her cousin's broad back to be unseen.

Sasuke drifted his crimson coloured eyes to the angered older Hyuuga and inwardly smirk. "_Hyuuga.."_ he said back with equal amount of vemon in his voice. He got off his black motocycle and started to walk towards him.

"What the hell do you want?" the older Hyuuga demanded as his eyes narrowed.

Uchiha smirked and tilted his head.

"I want my girlfriend." he answered.

Neji's eyes widened, then turned to his cousin who had on a terrified look on her face. "Hinata-sama! What is the meaning of this?"

But she said nothing, only biting her bottom lip and avoiding the look that her cousin was giving her.

Unfortunatley Sasuke walked over towards her and grabbed her by the wrist. "Like I said before Hyuuga. I want my girlfriend, so I'm going to take care."

Dragging her towards his motocycle, they were suddenly stopped as Neji grabbed onto Hinata's other wrist. "Wait a second Uchiha, you can't just take her. I'm Hinata's guardian and I will not allow you to get her harmed, especially when you are going to take her to school in **_that_ **thing!"

"Let go of her Hyuuga. I'll take her to school however I like." Sasuke glared.

Neji clenched his jaw tightly. "Don't tell me what to do. You're not taking her, besides Hinata doesn't want to go with you!"

"Oh really? Well let's ask her herself then."

Hinata flinched as she felt both of the two boys shift thier glaze towards her. Both her wrist were beganing to ache and she was confused of how to answer.

"Hinata." she heard Sasuke say her name, she looked up and saw him giving her a look. She knew what that look meant, and she knew what her answer will have to be.

"I'm sorry Neji, but I'm going with Uchiha-san.."

Neji blinked then slowly letting go of her wrist, he straightened his posture and looked downcast. "I understand..." he said in a low voice.

Sasuke smirked in victory, then helping her get on the motocycle, he got on the front and gave her a helmet as her began to put on his as well.

"You ready?" he glanced over his shoulder to see her head nod.

"Hold on to me." he demanded as he revved up the engine.

Finally Neji looked up to see the back view of Hinata as herhair blew along with the wind. Then when he no longer could see them, he got into the limo and sighed.

"Drive." he commanded the driver and shifted his sight out the window.

A few minutes passed, he blinked in realization. "Uchiha-_san_??"

* * *

"Hold onto my waist!!" Sasuke demanded the third time as he yelled over the howling wind. It was annoying him the fact that his "girlfriend" refused to wrap her arms around him when they were riding on a motocycle at 65 miles per hour.

"NO!" she retorted back, as she tightly clutched onto the back of his jacket.

The raven haired boy growled with annoyance. Then an idea popped into his mind. Suddenly he started to drive faster. Now instead of 65; it was 70. Then it changed into 74.

Hinata shrieked. "Why are you going so fast?!"

"This is how fast I go, I suggest you hold on to my waist unless you want to die!" Sasuke replied back.

"But-!" she was cut off when he made a violent steer making her shriek again. She quickly wrapped her arms around his waist tightly.

Sasuke smirked.

* * *

**skyfriend's note**: Hey guys! Once more I would like to say sorry that I kept you waiting! Uh, well I would like to say that this is a AU fanfic. But it's located somewhere in the urban part of Japan. I'm thankful for the readers who liked this story and I'm hoping there will be more. I hope you like this chapter. I'm not sure it's the best, but I tried to update.

I think I need a BETA. Anyone want to help me edit my story is welcome to help! I personally think I suck at grammars and I need help. I can see there is a bit of errors I made in this chapter.

Don't find it a bit dull, cause on the next chapter, that's where I plan on putting more drama.

Well anyway enjoy!

Thanks for reading!


	5. Shocking events

****

Love Letter

**by**: Higanbana-Sama

**Disclaimers**: We all know that Mr. Kishimoto Masashi owns Naruto, right?

**Note to readers: **As you can see, I have changed my user name. Haha, I favored the title skyfriend for awhile, but I've decided that I should change my user name. Although skyfriend will always be remembered as one of my pseudonym. I'm also happy to see so many people liked chapter four of Love Letter. Sorry for the wait, but I've been a bit lazy and somewhat busy at the same time. So I hope you understand. I've been trying to keep up writing 9 stories at once and trying to do the best I can. I'm grateful that you guys liked chapter four, I just hope this story flows nicely and I can end the story to the last chapter. I have a bad habit of not finishing stories and leaving them hiatus. (-o -;;)

But I'll try not to with this story! Ah, also I'm also trying to think of the next chapter of The Sixth Sense. It is also a story about SasuHina. Ah, that also reminds me.. somehow I try to edit the mistakes on on chapter four and such.. but they keep appearing. Can someone tell me why? Thanks a lot for the reviews, the alerts and favoring this story, it means a lot to me!

* * *

**Chapter four replies**

**Hinata love Sasuke 4 ever:**Haha thanks. Glad you think it's funny. I'm not really the humorous type of person.

**kitsune-grl**: Thank you very much. Yes I'll try to update soon as I can, I just hope I don't get writer's block.

**1813**: Thanks for adding this story to your favorite. Ah, that's the thing. I remember separating every one of my words. And in the end when I finally check to make sure I didn't make any mistakes on my chapters, I see tons of spaced words and spelling errors, which is odd cause I don't remember making those mistakes and such.

**redquicksilver**: Ah thanks for the long comment. Although I feel bad, it feels like I'm forcing my readers to write me a long review. If you like, you don't have to write down a long review for me. Haha no no, I don't think my story is the same as anyone's here... I think? Last time I checked. Hahaha, thanks for the cookies. Take care.

**ginsensu**: I know he is! Haha.

**mwth06**: Ha! Are you a Neji fan girl? He is a prodigy, I liked him even more after Naruto defeated him.

**HeartBrokenHinata**: Of course it was on purpose! Did it surprise you? Hahah.

**Addicted.x**: Hahah, thanks. ;

**Lil-Insanegal**: Yeah..hah.

**brittny**: Thanks.

**g r e e n . fob . 4 . lyf**: I hope I got your username right? Aha, you changed it? That's a unique name though. Yes, I'll update more and thanks for the compliment.

**hinatafan10777**: Wow, you love my story? Ha, I'm glad to hear that. Actually I'm more of those person who update very slowly and suddenly appear out of no where and update after it's been a few months. So sorry. But thanks.

**Hotari-chan**: Firefly friend. Haha that's what it means. Thanks I would be glad for you to be my beta. I'm new to this, so send me a message and tell me how this can work out. I'm glad to her that it's not dull, short? I'll try to make it longer and thanks for the note. I really don't remember making those mistakes and remember precisely that I separated those words.. thank you again!

**tema-sama**: I will. ;

**dark-emo-gal**: I don't know about Neji, but it's a possible chance Ino, Sakura and the other girls will freak out. Haha.

**satomika**: Ah, sorry about that. I'll try to finish this story and update as much as I can. Hah don't worry I will. Glad you like this story. ( ;;)

**Library Dragon**: Thank you and I will update more as I can.

**x.eli-M.x**: Sorry but Hotari-chan already has the job as the beta. Ah, thank you for reading my story and saying it was awesome. I'm glad you liked it. Thanks again.

* * *

**Chapter Five**: Shocking events

-Tuesday; Spring; Morning: 6:55 am

The students of Konoha High began to greet each other, talk and some even went inside just to be in time for their homeroom, at a fine Tuesday morning. As for the Sasuke fan girls, they gathered in a crowd outside the school gate; trying to search any sight of the black motorcycle that their beloved Uchiha Sasuke was riding on.

Finally one fan girl's face brightened and pointed out. "I see him!" she exclaimed out.

The other girls screamed and squealed out in joy and excitement. Sasuke's motorcycle suddenly stopped in front of the school gate and a cloud of dust and dirt spread everywhere. As soon as the dirt/dust cloud disappeared, the fan girls all crowded the black motorcycle and began to scream out confession and squeal in delight.

But their expression suddenly hardened as they saw the other figure behind the back of the motorcycle that was holding onto their beloved Sasuke-kun's waist for dear life, then their expressions turned into pure envy as they noticed the girls uniform that the figure was wearing.

Then they suddenly turned their attention back to the raven-haired boy, holding out colored envelopes and sweets, while confessing out their love.

"Sasuke-kun I love you!"

"Here Sasuke-kun, I hope you like my chocolate chip cookies!"

"Sasuke-kun, please accept my chocolates! I might have dropped them on the way to school, but I think they're fine!"

As they pitifully tried to gain the attention of the heart throb, all he did was ignore them and place his motorcycle into the inside of the school ground to make sure it was properly secured. They all began to follow him, ignoring the black helmet wearing girl that was also trailing behind them in a depressed manner.

Getting annoyed by all the noise and nonsense so early in the morning, Sasuke took a deep breath unnoticeably and side glanced at the fan girls with a deadly glare. The girls stopped their rambling and clamped their mouths shut. Then he walked slowly towards Hinata and smirked, tapping on the helmet he leaned in close to the side of her ear and whispered loudly enough for several girls to hear.

"Shouldn't you take off that helmet of yours?"

Still wearing the helmet, Hinata gulped loudly and began to tremble. Even with the face shield covering her face, she was pertrified of the glares the girls were giving her behind Sasuke's back, and the way Sasuke was smirking at her in front of her was not helping at all!

She shook her head.

Sasuke scowled. "You can't wear that all day, it's against school violation."

"But-!" as soon as she was about to protest, Sasuke cut her off.

"So you really do want everyone to know about your secret?" he whispered, making it almost sound like a threat.

"No..." she answered sullenly.

"Then take it off." he demanded.

Hinata took a deep breath and slowly raising up her trembling hands, she grabbed the helmet and pulled it off, her long hair fell down to her back and her embarrassed face shone brightly red as the sun shined over her.

Everyone around the two, just stared. The suddenly the girls all glared at the young Hyuuga girl with malice.

"Hyuuga Hinata?! What was she doing riding with Sasuke-kun?!" one girl screeched out.

"That little witch! How dare she ride on Sasuke-kun's motorcycle and hold onto his waist!

Suddenly over the girl's questions and demands, the atmosphere suddenly turned dangerous and uneasy.

* * *

"Sasuke-kun What's the meaning of this?" a sweet voice questioned.

Hinata looked up and froze as she saw who the owner of the voice was.

It was none other than Haruno Sakura, the leader of the Sasuke fan club and valedictorian of Konoha High.

Hinata always admired and envied her at the same time. She was intelligent, beautiful and outgoing. And not only that, but she was also athletic and brave, which Hinata was not.

But this was not Haruno Sakura she was seeing right now. What she was now seeing right now was the angry and dangerous Haruno Sakura that looked like she wanted to kill someone. Hinata gulped, and she knew that Sakura wanted to kill a certain timid Hyuuga right now.

Even though she was giving off a smiling face, everyone around the them knew that she was just masking off the anger inside of her and the uneasy atomosphere was clearly not fading away.

"Sasuke-kun What's the meaning of this?" she asked again in that sweet and sour tone of hers.

Hinata glanced at Sasuke to see how he was effected by all this, to her surprise, he wasn't looked timid or scared at all. He just impassively stared at the pink haired girl and replied back in a dull tone.

"What's the meaning of what?"

Sakura snapped. "WHAT'S THE MEANING OF THIS?!" she pointed her manicured pointer finger at Hinata in pure rage.

"WHY WAS SHE RIDING WITH YOU, ON YOUR MOTORCYCLE?!"

Still showing off his uncaring look, Sasuke blinked. "Oh."

Suddenly he grabbed Hinata's waist and made her lean towards his side. "That's because she's my girl friend." he said in a obvious tone.

Hinata blushed and looked down, but she felt all the obvious stares and shocked looks of the fan girls and even some of the other students that came by to see what was all the commotion was about. Quietly the girls muttered to themselves, heartbroken.

"Sasuke-kun's...girlfriend..?"

"You mean.. no longer single...?"

Sakura clenched her fists tightly anf glared at the young Uchiha. "You're telling me, that this girl is your girlfriend?"

"Yeah." Sasuke grinned, enjoying the reaction of the pinked haired girl.

"That's impossible!!" she screamed out, making everyone jump, except him.

Suddenly the other girls around them screamed out as well, agreeing with their leader.

"Yeah! I've never seen you guys together!"

"We don't believe you!"

"How did this whole relationship happen!?"

"You guys are are obviously faking this!"

"SASUKE-KUN!!"

Hinata chewed off the skin on her bottom lip and shut her eyes, nervous and terrified of what will happen next.

* * *

"Hinata-sama!"

She opened her eyes and looked up and saw Neji coming towards them. She instantly smiled and waved her hand; suddenly ignoring the others.

"Neji!"

Finally reaching up to her, he took a deep breath and looked her with a serious look, ignoring the fan girls whispering and squeal when the senior approached . "Why are you still outside the school grounds Hinata-sama? You're suppose to be inside your homeroom. Hurry up and go."

"Ah- yes I know. But..." she trailed off her sentence as she wandered her eyes to the problem.

Following her gaze, Neji's face hardened when he saw the Uchiha and then narrowed his eyes when he saw that he had his arm around Hinata's waist.

He stepped forward and glared at the raven-haired boy. "Remove your arm around Hinata-sama's waist and go to your homeroom Uchiha."

Sasuke smirked and narrowed his eyes. "Why should I remove my arm around her waist? She's my girlfriend, and I don't see her complaining."

"She's not-!" Neji stopped his sentence as he shifted his eyes at the crowd around them, some leaning towards to hear what he was about to say. Annoyed and frustrated by the attention and odd relationship that was going on between his cousin and the Uchiha, he turned his focus on the other students.

"What are you students just standing here?! You're all going to be late for homeroom!" he stated out loudly with a angry expression on his face.

The fan girls and other students jumped, surprised to hear the senior's booming voice and quickly scattered to their homeroom hoping they would make it in time.

Hinata relaxed and let out a deep breath. "Thank you Neji." she gave him a shy smile.

But all she recieved from him was a indifferent look as he turned his back at the two and also went inside the school to get to his homeroom.

Sasuke finally released his arm around her waist and looked down at her with the same indifferent look as Neji's.

"Let's go. We're late." he said with a monotone voice.

She nodded and gloomily walked beside him to their homeroom.

Hinata glanced at the tall raven-haired boy and saw a indescribable look on his face.

Was this what he wanted? Did he actually enjoy what just happened back there?

* * *

"Mr. Uchiha, Ms. Hyuuga! So glad, you came to join us, unfortunately you're ten minutes late." their homeroom teacher and English teacher Hayate Kakashi saluted them with a bored expression on his face, although it was hard to tell with a face mask on. Which was weird, because face mask were only used when the person is sick. But Kakashi-sensei seems to wear it everyday and everywhere with him.

"I'm sorry Kakashi-sensei, umm.. we were a bit- umm held up." Hinata bowed her head respectfully and apologized, while Sasuke just inwardly rolled his eyes uncaring.

"Hmm.. I see, still you both should be punished. Stand outside the classroom and raise both your arms over your head until the bell rings." Kakashi-sensei replied, not taking his eyes off his favored orange book.

"Yes sensei." Hinata replied meekly, while Sasuke just shrugged and closed the classroom sliding door.

Hinata raised both her arms over her head and sighed heavily, while leaning against the wall.

Sasuke leaned also, but began to stare at her with an amused expression.

"You know, you don't have to really do that."

"Says you." she muttered, still raising her arms.

He smirked and shoved his hands in his pockets. " You know, this time you really have to prove yourself that you're my girlfriend. The girls were a bit skeptical, we need to show them that we're a couple."

Hinata lowered her arms down a bit, chewing on her bottom lip she asked. "How?"

"How about, not being to scared in front of everyone and just act like you're in love with me?" he offered.

Completely lowering her arms down, she blushed a bit and looked at her shoes. "I don't think.. I don't think I can do that.."

Sasuke sighed. "Hinata.." he grabbed both her shoulder to make her face towards him.

"We can both be satisfied if we do this together, no one will know your secret and I won't get mobbed by fan girls every day. Alright?"

Hinata looked at him skeptically.

_'No it wasn't alright._' she thought.

She still had to be with him and pretend to be Sasuke's girlfriend or body guard or whatever!

He gets what he wants and she gets nothing! She's just getting blackmailed into this whole mess and there was nothing she could do about it but just stand beside him and act like she loved him.

And what about Naruto? She was going to confess to him anyway, maybe it's better off if he did tell everyone about the love letter and the secret crush she had for Naruto.

But then again... what if Naruto rejects her in public? She'll be embarrassed and heartbroken if that ever happens! She'll be the laughing topic of the whole school and she could never show her face ever again!

Sighing once more in defeat, she nodded. "Okay..."

Sasuke widened his eyes a bit, surprised. He never really thought she was going to obediently agree to his idea. But then again, he didn't expect her to disagree on it either since there's no way she could reall get out of this situation, unless he really didn't have to blackmail her and use her to keep away the crazy fan girls. But there was no way he was letting that happen.

He smirked and removed his hands away from her shoulders. "Good."

Suddenly she raised her head and looked directly at his face, while he did the same.

_'I guess the fan girls do have a reason to fall in love with him. He is pretty handsome..'_Hinata told herself.

Although Hinata was the height of 5'0", Sasuke was at least 6 feet tall with a well toned but slender body, with raven hair, it shined dark blue against the sunlight and his pale skin practically glowed. And his eyes, the color of blood, there were swirls of onyx mixed in the color, she felt like she couldn't take her eyes off of his.

It was almost like they were hypnotizing her, taking her to another dimension.

Abruptly the classroom door slid open, making Sasuke turn his head around as Hinata blinked and quickly tilt her head to see who was coming out of the class.

"Well, well, if you two are finished gazing into each others eyes lovingly, I assume you're ready to go to your next class?" Kakashi-sensei said as he popped out of the classroom.

Hinata gaped and blushed bright red. "Ah-! No Kakashi-sensei-!"

But he cut her off waving his hand and smiling under the mask. "Ah, no no Ms. Hyuuga, I see what's going on, you both started staring at each while, ignoring my punishment. I completely understand... that's why you both will be staying after school with me." he said enthusiastically.

"But-!" Hinata started, but was once again interrupted.

**RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGGGGGG!!**

"Oh, there goes the bell, better hurry." Kakashi-sensei said, waving his hand. "I'm looking forward to seeing you two later." and went back inside the classroom to dismiss the class.

Hinata frowned, while Sasuke just shrugged and tapped her on the shoulder. "Come on, we have history with Iruka-sensei."

"Yes.." she said in a soft voice and began to head towards their history class.

* * *

**Author's Note**: Haha, I hope this chapter is long enough. And I better not see any mistakes or errors in this chapter. I even spell checked every paragraph and sentence. (-,-;;)

Enjoy the chapter! I hope you all like it. Hahah, but if you do see some errors, please inform me! Sorry I've been slacking off on writing this story. But I promise you, I'll try my best. I hope to get many comments.

Ah, do tell me what you thought of chapter five! I thought it was a bit sloppy, but I'm depending on your opinion. Hahah, thanks again. Take care!


	6. I'm not angry

****

Love Letter

**by**: Higanbana-Sama

**Disclaimers**: We all know that Mr. Kishimoto Masashi owns Naruto, right?

**Note to readers: It's been awhile. Sorry for the long wait. This chapter has very little Sasu/Hina. And there's more Neji/Hina and Kaka/Hina... so enjoy and the next chapter, I'll try to make it more interesting. **

* * *

Hinata sighed heavily. Today was absolutely exhausting. After history, she couldn't pay well attention on the subject of matter seeing how she noticed the girls were glaring at her, whispering behind her back loudly for her to hear and throw paper balls and death messages to her.

She shivered, remembering one message that haunted her memory for life. It said something about Sakura will beat her till she turned like dough, then skinning her body and feeding it to the gizzards…

Foreign language was worse, where their teacher asked each one of them to say a sentence in English, many of the girls discreetly threw the vulgar sentence towards her direction, without the teacher noticing, though he was very surprised at their knowledge of crude languages.

Hinata looked over where Sasuke was sitting, some time after time. He seemed to be easily pleased with himself, knowing that the fan girls attention were not directing their attention towards him now.

She sighed, again.

At the end of the last class, the bell rang and students left to go home or hang with their friends after school. Hinata pouted, watching as everyone headed towards the exit opposite of her. Just when she was about to into her English class to her detention, someone poked her on the back.

"Eep!" startled, she turned around quickly to see who it was.

"U-uchiha-san…?"

"Yo." he greeted coolly.

"Ah! Um… hello." she responded softly.

There was a short pause.

"You're actually going to detention?" he asked.

"Ah, um.. Yes. I don't want to be late--"

"Pftt.." she was cut off when Sasuke made a stifled sound.

She pouted. "-- and I don't want to get in trouble as I already am, also what if Kakashi-sensei will get mad?"

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "That lecher doesn't give a rat's ass about students skipping detention. So just don't go."

Hinata looked down, her cheeks turning a slight pink and gnawed on her bottom lip. Partially because of Sasuke's rude language and calling a teacher an inappropriate name.

"Bu-but I have to.." she replied timidly.

Sasuke gave her a side look and narrowed his eyes at her figure.

Long dull indigo hair that came past her hips, long bangs covering her eyes, pale skin, long skirted and a flustered face.

Nothing too good to look at and definitely not the type that Sasuke would go for. But she was the only one that wasn't infatuated with him and unwillingly made a deal, to help him get rid of his fan girls. He didn't want to admit it, but she was pretty brave to do this..

He grunted. "Fine, whatever. I don't care. Do whatever you want."

And with that, he walked away, leaving her standing there in the hallway, all by herself.

Sasuke glanced back and watched her as she hesitantly went inside the Kakashi's class room. He didn't care…. Right?

--

Hinata slid the door open and peeked inside.

Kakashi looked up and blinked, raising his eyes, surprised.

"Oh," he placed his book down. "You actually came?"

He sighed and ruffled the back of his head. "Alright, sit wherever you like."

Hinata bowed and quietly sat on her seat, near the window.

She looked around the room and noticed that she was the only student in the class. She hung her head low and sighed.

How pathetic.

Suddenly the classroom door slid open.

"Hinata-sama!"

She raised her head up and with wide eyes. "N-neji?!"

"I've been looking everywhere for you!" he exclaimed out as he walked towards her.

Hinata stared at him, surprised yet at the same time speechless. He was looking for her… was he worried? But in the morning, in the backyard she thought he was angry at her.

She studied his unsteady posture, he was out of breath, probably from searching every room for her.

"I-I'm sorry, Neji. I have detention right now." she apologized gently, she felt her tears coming out at the corner of her eyes.

Neji was taken aback. "Hi-Hinata-sama?!"

"I-I'm so sorry! I'm sorry I made you w-worry about me! I j-just thought you were angry at me…" she sobbed, her tears flowed down her cheeks.

Hinata hung her head down low, her long bangs shadowing her face.

Neji's face softened as he looked down at Hinata. He lowered his head a bit, his cheeks showed a faint color of pastel pink.

"Hinata-sama.." he whispered as he raised her head by cupping her chin with one hand.

She stopped crying and looked up at his handsome face.

Neji gave her a small, sincere smile, the other hand wiping her warm tears. "Don't be sorry…"

Hinata blinked, her face turned warm. The soft touch of Neji's hands cupping her chin and softly brushing her tears were comforting and….nice.

"So… you're not…angry…?" she sniffed.

His small smile widened a bit. "I'm not angry," he reassured her. "I can never be angry at you, Hinata-sama."

Hinata's eyes widened at his words. Then she slowly returned his smile with a bright and small smile of her own. "Thank you, Neji."

Though the scene was suppose to be heartwarming, Hinata couldn't explain why there was something odd about this… and why there was a uncomfortable voyeuristic atmosphere that clouded the empty classroom.

Suddenly Hinata's eyes widened, in embarrassment. She slowly turned her head realizing something.

Neji followed her gaze. They both stiffened.

With his book laying down on his lap, arms crossed, Kakashi-sensei watched the scenario with interest, sitting comfortably in his chair.

"Hmm?" he blinked.

"Why'd you stop? Keep going, things were going great between you two." he praised with a hidden grin.

Neji and Hinata both blushed. Neji took his hands away from Hinata's face and Hinata buried her face with her hands and looked down.

"Eh… umm.. Hinata-sama. I-I'll be leaving first then," he bowed to Kakashi-sensei. Regaining his calm state, he walked towards the door.

"Take care, Hyuuga-san!" Kakashi saluted. "I'll make sure Hinata comes back home in good state."

Just when he was about to exit the classroom, he stopped and stiffened. Glancing at the silver haired teacher, his eye twitched, nerved by the way the young teacher said the sentence so wrongly. "Ah…. Yes. Thank you, Kakashi-sensei." And he left the class, shutting the door behind him.

Hinata placed her arms on her desk and covered her face. How embarrassing! Crying in front of the teacher and showing him the warm relationship she had with her cousin.

"Hinata-san."

She looked up and noticed that Kakashi-sensei was hovering in front of her.

"Eh?! K-Kakashi-sensei!" she addressed, rather loudly and corrected her posture.

He chuckled, only to be muffled by the face mask. He placed his large hand on top of her head. "Sorry for embarrassing the two of you like that."

She raised up both her hands and waved at them, showing that she didn't mind. "N-no, no. It's okay! I-I'm sorry for crying and--!"

"Ah, it's alright." Kakashi smiled, at least that's what Hinata thought as she looked at his hidden face, his smile reached his eyes. Hinata never realized that Kakashi-sensei was very good-looking. Even though you couldn't really see with the face mask on, he still looked good, and not to mention young.

Kakashi realized that he still had his hand placed on top of Hinata's head. He blinked and stared at her innocent face. Then chuckling to himself, he ruffled her head a bit.

Then he walked back to his chair, to read his book. Knowing that Hinata was staring at his retreating figure in confusion, he announced without looking back.

"Hinata-san, if you haven't realized, detention is over."

"Ah!" he heard her exclaim out.

Hinata rose out of her chair, grab her book bag and headed out the class. Before she left, she bowed politely and smiled at the silver haired teacher. "Goodbye Kakashi-sensei! Thank you and take care." and with that, she left.

Kakashi silently sat on his chair, his favorite orange book in one hand while, he looked down at his other hand. The one he touched his young student's head with.

"Soft…." he mumbled to himself. Then he let out a short low chuckle as he went back to reading his book.

'She has such soft hair..'

--

As Hinata walked towards the school gate to leave home, she noticed a tall figure standing there.

"E-eh? Neji?" she exclaimed.

The handsome browned haired boy smiled. "Hello, Hinata-sama."

"W-what are you doing here?" she asked. He couldn't have possibly…..? He said he would go on without her, he informed her back in class that he would be leaving first…

Neji's smile grew, reaching up to his eyes. "I decided to wait for you."

"Oh," she blinked, a small blush crossed her face, touched by his kindness. "U-um.. Why-why isn't the chauffeur here?"

"I thought it would be dull to take the car back home, besides…"

She looked up at her cousin and noticed he was showing an embarrassed expression.

Turning his gaze somewhere else, cheeks were painted lightly with pink and his hand in front of his mouth, knuckles pressed softly to his lips. A gesture of bashfulness.

"I would like it better if we walked home together…" he confessed in a low voice.

Hinata was taken aback. How long has it been since they walked home together?

Finally, Hinata smiled warmly and nodded. "I would like it as well." she replied softly.

As they walked together, Hinata did something bold.

Walking side by side, touching the palm of Neji's hand with the crook of her pointer finger, she then laced her small petite fingers around his slender ones. Inwardly, Neji jumped in surprise. He glanced at Hinata and saw her calm and happy expression and smiled tenderly.

How long has it been since they walked home together?

He responded by closing his fingers with hers and the two of them, unashamedly held hands and walked home together.

* * *


End file.
